Fireplaces are an efficient method for providing warmth and creating the appeal of a fire within a room. Fireplaces have become commonplace in today's building trades for both residential and commercial applications. Most new home construction designs include at least one, and often several fireplaces. Further, a significant number of remodeling projects are focused on fireplaces.
Gas, electric, and wood burning fireplace units require a significant amount of wall and/or floor space for their operation. Also, when simulating a fire in a firebox it is often difficult to produce a natural looking flame or burning log effect. An additional problem is that when a fireplace is not in operation the viewer can see the hardware contained within a fireplace enclosure. For example, fireplaces using gas burner systems or electrically simulated fires include viewable structural elements and hardware that decreases the overall viewing pleasure and diminish the aesthetic quality of the fireplace.